parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fievel Mousekewitz
Fievel Mousekewitz is a mouse from An American Tail. He played Louie in We're Back!: A Feline's Story He played Young Simba in The Mouse King He played Mowgli in The Jungle Book (TheBeckster1000 Style) and The Jungle Book (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style) He played Timothy Q. Mouse in Edmond (Dumbo) He played Andrew Waltrip in Fievel in New York He played Jason Johnston in Fievel and Jaq He played Robin Hood in Fievel Hood He played Animated Richard Tyler in The Pagemaster (Nikkdisneylover8390 Style) He played Young Derek in The Kangaroo Princess He played Mike in Rodents, Inc. He played Toulouse in The Aristomice He played Bernard in The Rescuers (Stephen Druschke's Style) He played Max Goof in The Bernard Movie He played Taran in The Black Cauldron (Nikkdisneylover8390 Animals Style) He played Curdie in The Princess and the Mouse King He played Flounder in The Little Briar Rose He played Young Alan in Jumanji (nikkdisneylover8390's pet style) He played Prince Cornelius in Olivilina He played Prince Charming in Olivirella, Olivirella 2: Dreams Come True, and Olivirella 3: A Twist in Time He played Michael Darling in Piglet Pan He played Peter Pan in Fievel Pan and Fievel Pan 2: Return to Neverland He played Young Babar in Bernard: The Movie, Bernard (TV series), and Bernard: King of the Mice He played Prince Eric in The Little Mouse (Nixcorr26), The Little Mouse (TV Series) (Nixcorr26), and The Little Mouse 2: Return to the Sea (Nixcorr26) He played Nemo in Little Fievel: Adventures in Slumberland He played Young Garret in Quest for Camelot (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style) and Quest for Camelot (Nixcorr26's Rodent Style) He played Young Kristoff in Frozen (Amy Rose's Animal Style) and Frozen (Nixcorr26 Animal style) He played Willy in Fievel the Mouse (Willy the Sparrow) He played Chuckie Finster in The RugMice Movie, RugMice in Paris: The Movie, and RugMice Go Wild He Played Ranjan In The Jungle Book 2 (Baloo The BearFan360 Style) He played Oliver in Fievel and Company He played Dorthey in The Wizard of Oz (Male Style) He played Pinocchio in Fievelocchio and Fievelocchio and Ratigan of the Night He played Anakin Skywalker in Star Wars (Brian Griffin Style) He played Buster in We're Back! An Ice Age Story he played Chip in Beauty and the Tiger He played the Dormouse in Izzy in Wonderland Portayal In A Toonmerican Tail and A Toonmerican Tail 2: Jerry Goes West, he is portrayed by Jerry Mouse In A Nome Tail Played by Stinky (Alpha & Omega 2) In A Wildlife Tale (aka An American Tail), A Wildlife Tale 2: Simba Goes West, A Wildlife Tale 3:the Treasure of Manhattan island, A Wildlife Tale 4:The Mystery of the night monster, A Wildlife Secret of NIMH and Sawyer meets Simba He is played by Young Simba In A Cartoon Tale and A Cartoon Tale 2: Oliver Goes West He is played by Oliver In An Animal Tail, An Animal Tail 2: Roo Goes West, An Animal Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan island, An Animal Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster and Belle meets Roo He is played by Roo In A American Tale He is played by Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) Gfjuy.png American-tail-disneyscreencaps.com-8519.jpg American-tail-disneyscreencaps.com-8508.jpg American-tail-disneyscreencaps.com-8507.jpg American-tail-disneyscreencaps.com-8505.jpg American-tail-disneyscreencaps.com-8517.jpg American-tail-disneyscreencaps.com-66.jpg American-tail-disneyscreencaps.com-63.jpg Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Mices Category:An American Tail Characters Category:Don Bluth Characters Category:Kids Category:Rodents Category:Childs Category:Brown Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Orphans Category:Fievel and olivia's adventures heroes Category:An American Secret of NIMH Characters Category:Sailor Moon's Adventures Allies Category:Fievel and Olivia Category:Males